Aceptando un Destino
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde la llegada de Nodoka a la vida de Ranma, ... el desea volver a verla, ... sin saber que su vuelta, traera la noticia mas impactante que ha recibido en su vida"- es un mal summary, pero, alguine tiene que encargarse de esto
1. Default Chapter

Hi!!!! Me da un gusto enorme el escribir mi primer fic de esta sección de anime(en cuestión de Ranma ½) ya tenia ganas de escribir un fic de esta serie de la cual me enamore cuando transmitieron un capitulo especial en navidad, hace ya muchos años ... el dia de hoy se me vino la inspiración para escribir al fin sobre de lo que tratara esta serie, .. de una vez les digo que sera un crossover ... solo que aun no les puedo decir con quien!!! ^_^  
  
Ranma: ¿¿cómo esta eso??? Primero osas escribir de nuestra vida y ahora no puedes decirnos con quien compartiremos créditos, ... eres una chica con una mente muy desquiciada ... ¬_¬  
  
Akane: no seas grosero Ranma!!! .... te digo ... nunca puedes ser un caballero!!! ¬¬**  
  
Nabiki: aqui van de nuevo!!! u_u  
  
Akane: el empezó!!! =/  
  
Ranma: ¿¿yo?? ,¿quién fue la tonta que se metió en una conversación privada??? =/  
  
Akane: deja de ser tan pelado y ridículo!!! Yo solo trataba de ayudar a ...... =/  
  
Kokoro: YA BASTA LOS DOS!!!! – la parejita se calla – es increíble!!! ... – suspiro – jamás creí que el lidiar con ustedes fuera mas difícil que con Hana o Kaede ... – levantando la vista y los brazos al cielo- Buda, .. por favor, .. ayúdame!!! ;_;  
  
Ranma: oye, .. no exageres, .. mira, .. tratare de no pelear tanto con Akane si tanto te molesta!!! Asi que ya no ta preocupes quieres??? n_nUUU  
  
Akane: siii, .. yo tambien pondré de mi parte, .. ya veras que todo se solucionara ... .__.U  
  
Nabiki: y nosotros les creeremos ¬¬   
  
Ranma y Akane: ¡¡¡Nabiki!!! Ò_Ò  
  
Nabiki: ¡¡que?? Yo solo dije la verdad!!!! ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: ya!! No comiencen de nuevo, ... bien ... solo que Ranma 1/2 , no me pertenece, ... ese honor se lo lleva la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi!!! ^_^  
  
Ranma: pero este fic si es de Kokoro .... ^_^  
  
Akane: Asi que disfruten este fic así como nosotros ... ^_^  
  
Nabiki: y sin mas que agregar, creo que todos podemos decir ... ^_^  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡cooomenzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamoooooooooooooooosssssss!!!! ^0^  
  
===========================================================  
  
"Aceptando un Destino"  
  
por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
capitulo 1.- "El Regreso de Nodoka"  
  
Era una calurosa noche en la ciudad de Nerima, el clima parecia dar la bienvenida a una de las estaciones mas bochornosas del año, ...... en el dojo Tendo parecia un verano mas, en especial para un joven practicante de artes marciales, quien no se imaginaba del cambio radical que su vida daría dentro de muy poco .......  
  
- HYAAAHHHH ........ha ... .... vamos Ranma .... deja de defenderte y atácame, .. no soy tan débil!!! – la peliazul atacaba incesantemente al chico de trenza tratando inútilmente de que este la atacara ....   
  
-¿¿acaso no has pensado en la posibilidad de que si ataco te lastimaría??? – le responde el chico, esquivando fácilmente los ataques de su prometida ....  
  
-como si necesitara de tus cuidados!!! Hyaaaaaa – la chica lanza una patada que Ranma detiene y con uso de su fuerza hace caer a la chica y colocarse encima de ella ...  
  
- gane – dice tranquilamente  
  
-esta bien, .. ya ganaste, ... pero ya quítateme de encima!!! .  
  
-como gustes -_- - Ranma se quito de encima de ella y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del dojo – iré a tomar un baño y despues saldré a tomar un paseo ... hasta luego .... – Ranma sale dejando a una triste Akane ....   
  
-Ranma ..... ¿¿por qué sigues triste??? – suspira y se va con su familia quien se encuentra viendo televisión ....   
  
- oye Akane, ...- le comenta la mediana de las Tendo - te llamo Nuri y pidió que por favor le llamaras cuando pudieras, … al parecer tiene algo que decirte ….  
  
-gracias Nabiki, ... le llamare despues de la cena .... – en ese momento entra Kasumi con sendas bandejas de comida ...  
  
-sera mejor que ya se sienten, que la cena se enfría ....^_^  
  
-gracias hija, .. creo que ya podemos comenzar ...^_^  
  
-si, jajajajaja, .. absolutamente todo se ve delicioso Tendo, como siempre!!! ^_^  
  
-por supuesto Saotome, ... mi hija es una gran cocinera ..... – ante este comentario ambos hombre comienzan a reír como siempre ...  
  
- oye Akane, ... ¿¿dónde esta Ranma?? ¿¿acaso no piensa bajar a cenar??   
  
-al parecer no Kasumi, .. en el dojo me dijo que se iba a tomar un baño y que luego saldría a pasear ...  
  
-¿¿en serio?? Ya lleva dias que hace lo mismo .. si sigue así va a enfermar ......  
  
- no te preocupes Kasumi, .. estoy segura que Ranma tendrá sus razones para comportarse así ....  
  
- ¿¿tu crees Nabiki?? Es que me preocupa la actitud que ha tenido estos últimos dias ….  
  
- no te extrañes hermana, .. es solo que ... Ranma necesita tiempo para pensar ....  
  
-si tu lo dices ..... – todos comienzan a cenar mientras una preocupada Akane mira el pequeño estanque de su patio, tratando de ver si así logra entender a su prometido .....  
  
Mientras tanto en un parque cercano a la casa de los Tendo, .. un muchacho pensaba de su vida ......... habia pasado poco tiempo de haber visto por primera vez a su madre y ahora se arrepentía del hecho de no poder haberle dicho la verdad ....  
  
- supongo, ... que por algo sucedió ...... ya no se ni que pensar con tantas cosas, ..... si tan solo .... si tan solo pudiera verla de nuevo ... seria tan feliz ...... pero, .. eso es imposible, ella no volverá, .. y si lo hace ... sera dentro de mucho tiempo ...... – suspira y voltea a ver al cielo, donde ve una estrella fugaz – deseo ... que mi madre me hable de mi y de mi familia ...... – mmmmmmmmm .......... supongo que esperare a que la estrella haga su trabajo ... – y así el chico ojiazul se queda mirando las estrellas hasta entrada la madrugada ......  
  
A la mañana siguiente .......  
  
-ya me voy, papa, hasta luego tío, .. nos vemos hermana, .... regreso hasta la tarde!!! @_@ – y la chica sale corriendo  
  
- espera Akane ...... – la mayor de las Tendo solo ve el rastro de polvo que su hermana ha dejado ..... – ya se fue, .. ni modo .... – regresa al interior de la casa donde ve a Ranma y a Nabiki desayunando ... – oye Ranma, ... ¿¿por qué Akane salió tan apresurada???  
  
-lo que pasa es que hoy le toca la limpieza del salón ... - y continua comiendo   
  
- ahh, vaya, .. ya entiendo ..... bueno, mejor comenzare a lavar la ropa mientras ustedes terminan de desayunar ... ^_^   
  
-oye Ranma, .... – el aludido voltea a ver a la Tendo – no creo que debas desvelarte hasta tarde en el parque, ... quien sabe que te podría pasar .... ¬¬  
  
- no te preocupes Nabiki yo se defenderme de ...... – de repente se sobresalta y se levanta de la mesa ... – oye ... ¿¿cómo sabes a donde voy todas las noches??? Ò_O  
  
- de hecho, ..... – contesta tranquilamente – yo solo dije que no deberías desvelarte hasta tarde en el parque, ... no mencione que fueran todas las noches ni que en todas fueran en el parque ... ¬_¬  
  
-eeehhh, O_O ........ creo que ...... ya le regué, .. ¿¿verdad??? n_nUUU  
  
-definitivamente, ... si ... u_uU  
  
- mmmm ..... ¿piensas delatarme??? O_o  
  
- no, .... porque se la razón por la cual lo haces .... u_u  
  
-gracias,.... u///u  
  
-no tienes porque ... y si me disculpas –deja su tazón – ya termine y me tengo que ir .... ¡¡nos vemos!!! ^_^   
  
- adios ...... O_O - Ranma termina su desayuno y tambien se va, y mientras sale coriendo hacia su escuela, ... una sombra, con la silueta de mujer, lo observa hasta perderse de vista ....  
  
- mi querido Ranma, ... ya volví, ... y solo vine a decirte la verdad .... – acto seguido desparece misteriosamente .....  
  
en la escuela ..... ( 4 horas despues ... )  
  
- oye Ranma – el descanso ha llegado - ¿¿por qué tardaste tanto??  
  
- llegue temprano Akane ¬¬ - le contesta mientras le entrega su almuerzo ....  
  
- gracias,- toma su almuerzo olvidado - ... si, pero, debiste haber llegado antes, ... ¿¿qué fue lo que te entretuvo???  
  
- nada, ... solo platique un rato con Nabiki para matar el tiempo y luego salí de casa y luego .... – se detiene reflexionando lo que va a decir - .... ¿¿sabes algo Akane???  
  
-dime .... -_-  
  
-cuando salía de casa, ... me pareció, .... mmmm.... vas a pensar que estoy loco pero .... me pareció sentir la presencia de mi mama ....   
  
-¿¿de tu mama??? ..... Ranma ..... se que te gustaría estar con ella, .. pero lo que dices es ridículo .... tu mama no se encuentra en Nerima!!!! O_O  
  
- mejor no ta hubiera dicho nada ¬¬  
  
-lo siento Ranma, .. pero, ... debes admitir, que lo que me has dicho, ... suena .... hum ... demasiado increíble .....   
  
-supongo, .... – y comienza a comer al igual que su compañera, y murmura despues ... – solo que , ... tenia esperanzas ..... – la chica no lo escucha y ambos siguen comiendo hasta que el tiempo del descanso termina y donde vuelven a sus clases, ....  
  
Al mismo tiempo en la casa Tendo una conversación se daba, en donde dos personas hablaban del destino de cierta dinastía Saotome .....  
  
- me estas diciendo – comentaba Genma – que ... ¿¿solo has venido hasta aquí para contarle algo tan delicado a Ranma???  
  
- se que no te parece Genma, - le comenta Nodoka – pero ya esta decidido, ... tu sabias que este momento llegaría, ... me escribieron específicamente para que el se enterara de una vez por todas de la verdad ....  
  
- Asi que lo haces porque te lo piden, .... eso no es justo ....  
  
- la mujer golpea la mesa- tampoco es justo que tu lo apartaras de su destino solo porque tu querías!!!! Entiéndelo de una vez, .... el destino de Ranma es inevitable y el tiene que ir a luchar y a saber la verdad, ... y esta vez no existirá razón para impedir que yo le diga la verdad!!! – para este punto la mujer comienza a enfurecer, dejando a un hombre temeroso que solo asiente ante lo que ya es imposible luchar ....  
  
- esta bien, .... pero que quede claro que yo solo quise lo mejor para el ....  
  
- suavizando sus facciones – lo se, .. y el lo entenderá, .... ya veras que a pesar de todo el sabrá salir adelante ....  
  
- esta bien, ... ahora lo que queda es .... ¿¿cómo ayudarlo a aprender algo que no recuerda saber???  
  
- tu no te preocupes ...... yo estaré aquí para ayudarle, ... y según se Nabiki tambien le ayudara, ....   
  
-Akane , .... ¿¿ella sabe de esto??  
  
-tengo entendido que lo básico, ... así que tambien ella ira, como la prometida de Ranma que es ....  
  
-siendo así, ..... veremos como lo toma Ranma al enterarse ....  
  
-ya lo veremos ....  
  
5:00 p.m , entrada del hogar Tendo,  
  
-te digo Akane que no fue mi culpa!!!!   
  
-pues la situación en la que te encontrabas no decía lo mismo!!!  
  
-porque fue un accidente, ...¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?? – entran y se dirigen a la mesa donde Ranma queda en silencio al ver a la mujer que desde hacia noches le quitaba el sueño ....  
  
-hola Ranma, .... es un placer volver a verte hijo .... ^_^  
  
- ma..... ma .... mama!!! ¿¿qué haces aquí??? O_O  
  
==============fin del capitulo 1 ==============================  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿y que les pareció el primer capitulo??? ^_^  
  
Ranma: para ser una novata, .. no eres tan mala!!!! ^_^  
  
Akane: se ve que te gusta escribir!!! ^_^  
  
Nabiki: yo opino que bien pudo ser mejor!!! ¬¬  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Nabiki: .... pero esta bien así!!! ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: gracias!!! ^//////^  
  
Ranma: por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ..... ¡¡¡ dejen reviews!!!! ;_;  
  
Akane: y así la autora sera muy feliz!!!! ^_^ ...... sin mencionar nosotros!!! ¬_¬  
  
Nabiki: Asi que no sean malvados y dejen reviews al leer este fic!!!! .  
  
Kokoro: nos vemos pronto ..... Matta Ne!!! ^0^ 


	2. Descubriendo

Hola!!!! Estoy aquí para presentar la segunda parte de esta fic!!! ^^  
  
Ranma: ya era hora .... quiero saber que hace mi madre y que me quiere decir!!!  
  
Kokoro: ya lo sabrás!!! Pero no todo así que no te ilusiones tanto!!! ^^  
  
Akane: tienes 2 reviews, .. ¿¿no piensas contestarlos??? O_o  
  
Kokoro: sera en el otro capi, ... es que no estoy conectada porque se que si lo hago no me podré concentrar en escribir!!! u_u  
  
Akane: si tu lo dices!!! -_-  
  
Nabiki: pero mas te vale contestarlos en el próximo capi!!!  
  
Kokoro: lo haré!!!! Pero no me presiones mujer ....  
  
Ranma: ¿¿ya presentas el fic??? ^^  
  
Kokoro: sip, ... esperando su agrado ..... ¡!!!cooooooomenzaaamoooooooosssssss!!!!! ^0^  
  
==========================================================  
  
"Aceptando Un Destino"  
  
Capitulo 2 .- "Revelaciones"  
  
- ma ....ma ... ma ... mama!!!! ... ¿¿qué haces aquí??? O_O  
  
-pues .... estoy aquí para visitarte ^^  
  
=====================================  
  
- Akane – habla Soun – creo que lo mejor es que tu y yo nos retiremos para que los Saotome puedan hablar a gusto!!! u.u  
  
- pero, .. papa .... yo ....  
  
- vámonos, Akane!!! – la menor de las Tendo se sintio un poco pero se dio cuenta de que la mama de Ranma no estaba ahí por una visita de cortesía, ... si no que tambien por una razón muy importante, ..... ya despues la descubriría, y se retiro junto con su padre dejando a Ranma con sus progenitores, ......  
  
- ¿¿qué es lo que tienen que decirme??   
  
- ¿¿qué te hace pensar que te tenemos que decir algo, Ranma??? ^^ - pregunta Nodoka  
  
- por la actitud que tomo el tío Soun, por eso u.u -   
  
- lo mejor sera que yo me retire, ..... – Genma se levanta y se dirige a la puerta – tu madre tiene muchas cosas que decirte Ranma y tu muchas que preguntarle, ... nos vemos despues!! – y se retira dejando a una madre y a un hijo demasiado nerviosos  
  
- y ..... ¿¿bien?? u////u   
  
- Ranma, dime una cosa .... ¿¿crees en la magia??  
  
- ¿¿perdón?? O.O  
  
- que si tu crees en la magia, ..... la magia de verdad, no el ilusionismo  
  
- ¿¿ te refieres a tener una varita mágica y decir palabras que "activan" la magia??¿¿¿a eso te refieres?? Ò.O  
  
- si, ... algo por el estilo ^^U  
  
- creo que .... no ... ¿¿por qué la pregunta?? Ò.O  
  
- y si yo te dijera que, ... si existe la magia?? Que en verdad con una varita, mágica por supuesto, puedes realizar los mas divertidos y complicados hechizos que te puedas imaginar?? Y que, .... no solo eso, ... que en verdad existen los magos y brujas, .. y que ellos están en cualquier parte!!!! – a este punto Ranma veía a Nodoka con el entrecejo un poco fruncido, y Nodoka lo vio y solo agrego – y que, ..... tu padre y yo somos un mago y un brujo, ... ¿¿me creerías?? – Nodoka lo vio esperanzada mientras Ranma ...  
  
- ¿¿brujas??¿¿magos??¿¿tu y el viejo?? Por favor mama!!! No creas que soy un niño que ... __ - pero Ranma se queda sin habla al ver como su madre tenia una varita en mano y esta la dirigía hacia la mesa haciéndola levitar - ¿¿pero que esta pasando?? Debe ser un truco!!! O.O (n/a: a este chamo ya le entro lo Mr. Satán!! Ò.ò) – Ranma intenta buscar los cables o cualquier cosa que delate el "truco", pero no encuentra nada y solo se le queda viendo a su mama ......  
  
- supongo que ahora me crees algo, ¿no?? – Ranma solo afirma nerviosamente con la cabeza- ahora hablare, ... y te diré lo que pasa .... – Nodoka deja de hacer levitar la mesa e invita a su hijo a sentarse, y este obedece, ... Nodoka toma un poco de te y mira a su hijo – yo pertenezco a una antigua familia de brujos, ...... a todos a la edad de 11 años nos llega una carta donde se nos dice en que colegio estudiaremos, ..... yo recibí 2 cartas una del colegio "Chiang FAE" de aquí de Japón, al cual fue mi madre y el de "Hogwarts" en Inglaterra por parte de mi padre, ... ambos querían que yo fuera a sus respectivos colegios, y yo quería ir a ambos, .... así que mis primeros 3 años los estudie aquí en Japón y los restantes 4 los pase en Inglaterra ........ – toma otro sorbo de te – y hasta aquí llega mi historia, poco despues me case y naciste tu, ... a tu padre lo conocí en Inglaterra, durante mi estancia en Hogwarts, .... pero Genma no quería que tu tuvieras relación alguna con la magia, el quería que tu fueras su heredero y el mejor artemarcialista del mundo, ... yo le dije que tu tenis otro destino, otra misión, y otro futuro, .... pero el insistió, ... no quiso escucharme y lo único que hice fue aceptarlo, pero le advertí que en caso de que tu presencia y tu destino llamaran a la puerta, si tu poder y energía eran necesarios en el mundo de la magia, ... tu conocerías tus poderes mágicos de inmediato e irías a tu verdadero destino ......  
  
- y supongo que, "este" es el momento, ...  
  
- así es Ranma, ...  
  
- ¿¿ y a mi porque no me llego la carta que a ti te llego??  
  
- por supuesto que te llegaron!!! Por dios, Ranma!! Tu eres un mago con mucho poder!!! Perteneces a 2 de las familias mas poderosas que existen!!!   
  
- un momento, .... ¿¿me llegaron 2??  
  
- claro que si!!! La de "Chiang FAE" y la de Hogwarts!! ... yo utilicé un hechizo muy   
  
poderoso y el director del colegio de Inglaterra me ayudo, yo le pedí ayuda y el me la concedió, ... tus cartas las recibí yo, pero las guarde para cuando tu te enteraras de TU verdad!!!  
  
- entiendo, .... pero al parecer el viejo si que logró apartarme del mundo de la magia, eh?? Quien lo diría!! Hizo algo bien!!  
  
- yo no estaría tan segura de eso querido ... u.u  
  
- ¿¿ a que te refieres?? yo no he estado cerca de un mago o bruja!!!  
  
- claro que si!!! Es mas .... en este momento te encuentras en el hogar que habito una de las mejores brujas de Japón, la mejor en mi generación y que estudio en el Chiang FAE .... Nairy Tendo (n/a: discúlpenme el nombre!! Es que no se me el nombre de la mama de Akane!! Sorry!! .)  
  
- ¿¿cómo???¿¿la mama de Akane?? .... ¿¿fue una bruja?? ¿¿y el señor Tendo??  
  
- la mama de Akane lo fue querido, .. el Sr. Soun no lo es, ...... incluso te diré que Kasumi y Nabiki Tendo, son brujas, ... creo que Akane no lo es totalmente, .. al parecer ella salió mas muggle, si me permites decirlo!! ...  
  
- ¿¿muggle??? O.O  
  
- personas-no-mágicas , querido   
  
- ahh  
  
- de cualquier forma, ... la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque tienes que ir a Hogwarts ...  
  
- ¿¿quéeeee????¿¿por qué precisamente a "ese" colegio y no al otro?? O.O  
  
- porque tu misión se encuentra en Inglaterra querido, por eso  
  
- ¿¿ y yo que tengo que ir a hacer allá?? Tu eres mitad y mitad, ... pero mi papa es japonés!!! Se supone que tengo que ir al colegio Chiang FAE!!! Ò.O  
  
- es que, .... tu padre fue a Hogwarts querido y como yo tambien lo fui pues .....  
  
- ¿¿mi padre??pero si mi padre es mas japonés que el sake!!!¿¿por qué el iría a Inglaterra a estudiar??  
  
- cariño, .. yo jamás mencione que tu padre fuera Genma Saotome ....  
  
- ¿¿qué es lo que has dicho???  
  
- que tu padre no es Genma Saotome!!! Tu verdadero padre se encuentra en Inglaterra y tu deber es ir allá, .... porque tu padre necesita de tu ayuda!! Hace 17 años el me dijo una mentira, .... una mentira que logró su caída!!! Por eso tu tienes que ir allá!! Porque tu ayudaras a un joven mago desorientado!!! Ti iras a ayudar a Harry Potter!!!   
  
============ fin del segundo capitulo =============================  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿qué les pareció??? Ahora ya saben que el crossover es de Ranma con Harry Potter!! ^^  
  
Ranma: ¿¿mago??? O.O  
  
Akane: ¿¿harry potter??? O.O  
  
Nabiki: ahora si que están traumados!!! XDDD  
  
Kokoro: espero y les gustara este capitulo!!! Nos veremos muy pronto!!! Solo termino de actualizar los otros fics y sigo con este!! Ja Ne!!! ^^  
  
Nabiki: y dejen reviews!!! ^^ 


	3. Mas Detalles

Hola a todos!!! Aquí toy de nuevo con el tercer capitulo de este fic!!!! Espero y les guste y que me disculpen la demora!! ^^U  
  
Ranma: Genma Saotome no es mi padre!!! O.O!!  
  
Akane: ya párale!!! ¿¿todavía no lo superas?? ù.ù  
  
Nabiki: al parecer no -_-U  
  
Kokoro: comencemos!! ._.U  
  
==========================================================  
  
"Aceptando Un Destino"  
  
por : Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
capitulo 3.- "Mas Detalles .... "  
  
- lo que escuchaste, Ranma, ..... tu padre no es Genma Saotome, ... -   
  
- ¿¿cómo es ..... eso??? O.O?? - la cara de Ranma reflejaba confusión y angustia, ....   
  
¿¿tanto tiempo vivió en mentiras??¿¿acaso toda su vida era una farsa??¿¿cómo ..... porque?? .... ¿¿por qué permitieron que tanta mentira rigiera su vida??y siempre que su "padre" le decía que tenia que dar su vida por las artes marciales, ..... el heredero de la dinastía Saotome en la categoría del combate libre, ... si como no!! El que ya tenia en cierta forma hasta planes para su futuro, el a pesar de todo, quería ser medico, .... era una de sus ilusiones, tener una hogar y familia de la cual el fuera parte, .... SU propia familia, .... casarse con la mejor chica, .... todo, TODO, todo su mundo desmoronado por la llegada de una persona importante en su vida con unas noticias que jamás esperaba oir, ..... el un mago, ... UN MAGO!!, .. ¿¿quién lo diría??, .. ahora tenia otro destino tan o mas difícil que el de guerrero marcial, ....su padre, .... su padre era un ....... sus pensamientos y sentimientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la voz de su madre, ....  
  
- ........... y esa es la razón por la cual tu debes ir a luchar hijo mío, ... esa es la historia, ..... yo ... a pesar de todo y como te lo he dicho, ... no te puedo obligar, .... es tu decisión el participar en esto o no ..... - Nodoka vio a Ranma y vio que en el se desataba nuevamente una pelea interna, dejar todo lo que habia aprendido para dar paso a otro nuevo, incluso ella hubiera dudado, ..... mientras ella le hablaba de su verdadero padre como se conocieron, como se casaron, como nació el, el error, ... todo, y lo que ella habia hecho todos esos años, trabajar arduamente en el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra como auror, ... irónico, como auror, ... ella al principio no habia elegido ese destino, ... ella tambien se vio obligada a cambiarlo, ... cuando cambio todo el dia de la "famosa cicatriz", desde ese dia tuvo que convertirse en auror, ¿¿por despecho??¿¿por venganza??, no lo sabia, solo sabia que aparte tuvo que ser espía de Dumbledore, ... dejar su carrera como medimaga, su hijo, ... fue muy duro para ella, ...... -  
  
Ranma tambien vio en la cara de su madre una lucha interna, su cara reflejaba dolor, demasiado, ...... ella tambien tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas, ella tambien tuvo que alejarse de sus planes, ..... porque ella le dijo que jamás se caso con Genma Saotome, el era un niño que nació en Inglaterra y estaba registrado como tal y como hijo de su verdadero padre, ....el como Genma huyo con el hacia Japón y como con muchos movimientos por parte del viejo director ... ¿¿Dumbledore??, si, parece que así se llamaba, el logró pasar desapercibido, .... su madre le dijo que sin su ayuda el destino de el seria otro, ..... ya viendo estas cosas ... ¿¿qué era lo que debía hacer??  
  
Un silencio sepulcral invadió a las dos personas, cada una pensando, luchando, temiendo y aceptando, ...... paso una hora antes de que la madre volviera a hablar, .......  
  
- ¿¿cuál es tu decisión Ranma?? - Nodoka solo vio el brillo azulado de los ojos de su hijo se dirigían a ella, ..... cuando los vio brillar a un mas, .. vio que su decisión estaba tomada, ....  
  
- yo acepto ir a Inglaterra, - lo dijo con una sonrisa, eso alegró a Nodoka y se vio fortalecida para tambien continuar ella, - pero, .... no dejare mi entrenamiento como el mejor luchador, ....  
  
-te das cuenta que si no lo dejas, .... tu trabajo sera muy pesado??  
  
- lo se y lo acepto, ..... esa es mi decisión y no pienso retractarme de ella - Nodoka sonrió aun mas, .... esa era exactamente la decisión de un verdadero hombre, ... despues de todo, ... Genma cumplió .....  
  
- por mi esta bien, ...... bueno, .... lo mejor sera que comencemos por lo básico, te compraremos la varita, libros y demás cosas que necesites, tenemos mucho que prepararte ...  
  
-un momento, ..... ¿¿ya??¿¿ya comenzara el entrenamiento??¿¿tan pronto?? O.O??  
  
- por supuesto Ranma!! En dos meses tienes que estar lo mas listo posible!! No podemos dejarte así como así!!!  
  
- pero yo, .....  
  
-tu no te preocupes por nada!! por algo yo estoy aquí!!! Kasumi, Nabiki y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que seas necesario!!! tu entrenamiento y aprendizaje comenzara desde ahora!! ^^ .... pero antes!! O.O!!! tenemos que comprar tu varita, .. así que ...... andando!!! ^^  
  
- pero, yo ....¿¿varita?? O.O!!???   
  
1 mes despues ..............  
  
- con mas fuerza, Ranma!!!!!   
  
- eso intento Nabiki!!! Pero es muy complicado!!! ù.ù  
  
- el grandioso Ranma se da por vencido con un pequeño encantamiento??? Que vergüenza me da!! ¬¬  
  
- eso no!!! Lo haré de nuevo!!!! - y justo cuando Ranma comenzaba de nuevo aparece alguien en el dojo ... - ¿¿qué te trae por aquí "p-chan"??? ¬__¬  
  
- ya te dije que yo no soy p-chan!!! ¬¬***  
  
- como digas!!! ^^ ........ "p-chan"!!!! ¬__¬  
  
- Ranma tu ....... !!!  
  
- basta los dos!!! Ranma!! Se supone que tu no te debes distraer!!! Continua practicando!!! Y tu Ryoga, no creo que tambien debas venir así como así a molestar por hoy!!!  
  
- creo que yo tengo la culpa, Nabiki querida!! ^^  
  
- señora Nodoka!!! .... ¿¿a que se refiere?? O.O  
  
- lo que pasa es que aquí el joven Ryoga resulto ser un mago!! Y quiere que tambien lo entrenemos!! ^^  
  
- ¿¿tu tambien Ryoga??? ¿¿quién no es mago de los que conozco??? O.O!!!???  
  
- a mi me llego mi carta tambien!!! u/////u  
  
- ¿¿y porque no fuiste??? O.O??  
  
- porque, .... me perdí .... u///ù - en este punto todos se quedan callados hasta que Ranma y Nabiki se sueltan a reír a pierna suelta ......  
  
- jajajajajajajajajaja, debí imaginármelo!!!! Tenis que ser tu!!! Jajajajajajajajaja ^o^  
  
- jajajajajajajajajajaja, ... lo siento, Ryoga!!! Solo que .... solo que .... ajajajajajajajajaja!!! ^o^  
  
- no importa!!! ¬/////¬  
  
- bueno, bueno, .... basta chicos!!! Ya dejen la pobre Ryoga!!! Lo importante aquí es que para que Ranma no pierda condición el joven Ryoga tambien ira a Hogwarts!! ^^  
  
- tambien pidió su traslado señora Nodoka?? O.o  
  
- así es, Nabiki!!! ^^ .... y por cierto, ... a partir de hoy Ranma entrenara en Inglaterra ^^  
  
- ¿¿cómo que en Inglaterra, mama?? Quieres decir que ...? O.O??  
  
- quiero decir que desde hoy nos vamos a Hogwarts!! ^^  
  
- y eso quiere decir que yo tambien iré ......   
  
- Akane!!! Tu tambien iras??? ^///^  
  
- hola Ryoga!!! Y claro que voy a ir ^^  
  
- que bien!!! me acompañaran la chica mas torpe de todo Japón y el chico "cerdo", nooo, si Inglaterra va a tener lo "mejor de lo mejor" de todo Japón!!!! ¬___¬UUU  
  
- ¿¿qué has dicho Ranma??? Quieres pelear conmigo, torpe??? ¬¬***  
  
- siii, ... ¿¿a quien le dices "chico cerdo", afeminado??? ¬¬***  
  
- espero que me incluyeras en tu lista Ranma ^^  
  
- ¿¿a que te refieres Nabiki?? O.O!!!???  
  
- a que yo voy a ir en el mismo curso que ustedes!! ^^  
  
- ¿¿ tu tambien hermana??? O.O  
  
- lo que pasa es que Nabiki necesitara supervisarlos muy bien a ustedes tres, ..... y que mejor forma que hacerlo de este modo!! ^^  
  
- además, ...... me faltaron 3 meses por terminar el colegio en el "Chiang-FAE", ... todo por ustedes chicos!!! Asi que ni se quejen!!! Además, .. no me molesta volver a cursar el 7 año!! ^^  
  
- bueno, ... ya que aclaramos este asunto, ... lo mejor es prepáranos!! Despues de la cena partiremos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!! ^^  
  
- ahora podré aprender mejor??  
  
- claro hijo!!! Dumbledore nos hará un favor al permitirnos usar una cámara especial para que puedas aprender y entrenar los años que te hacen falta!! ^^  
  
- siendo así, ...... vámonos!!!! ^^ - y mientras ellos se preparaban para su destino, .. en Inglaterra .....  
  
- ha llegado la hora minerva, ....  
  
- ¿¿a que te refieres Albus??  
  
- el chico viene en camino, ...... llegara como a las 7 u 8 de la noche ^^  
  
- y usted cree que en verdad el .......  
  
- lo sera, minerva, ..... créeme, muy pronto Harry, tendrá un buen aliado ^^  
  
y con estas palabras la profesora no dijo nada mas, ..... solo vio como el viejo director parecia feliz, ...... se le veía esperanzado, .. como desde hacia 2 años no se le veía, .... tal vez las cosas si fueran a cambiar para bien, pensó ella ....... solo que esa maestra no sabe que tanto cambiaran ........  
  
=============== fin del tercer capitulo =======================  
  
Kokoro: hasta aquí!!! Espero y les gustara este capi!!! ^^  
  
Ranma: que tan duro es el entrenamiento??? O.O???  
  
Akane: espero que no muy duro!!!! .  
  
Nabiki: sera muy duro!!!! Mwuajajajajajaja =)  
  
Kokoro: cálmate Nabiki!!! -_-U  
  
Nabiki: aguafiestas!!! T.T  
  
Kokoro: como sea, ..... para el próximo capitulo veremos por fin a Harry!!! ^^  
  
Ranma: y a ron!! ^^  
  
Akane: y a Hermione!!! ^^  
  
Nabiki: y a Draco!! ^^  
  
Ryoga: porque en el próximo capitulo ya veremos la selección de nosotros!! ^^  
  
Ranma: no pondrás el entrenamiento???  
  
Kokoro: nop, ..... no le veo el caso a hacerlo, ... solo si me piden que lo ponga lo pongo, ... pero tal vez no, ..... en el próximo capi ya esta asegurada la selección por lo menos!!  
  
Todos: ja ne!!! ^^  
  
Ryoga: dejen review!!!!!! . 


End file.
